Sometimes Falling is Better
by MentholMarionette
Summary: Tyson's Grandfather dies and he goes to live with Max. Tyson spirals into major depression, but Max has his own demons to fight. Will they be overcome by the outside world, or their own selves? Changes between all four of them. Warning, Rape, Yaoi, Sho
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade if I did it would most likely be very high quality Hentai (or something to that effect).

Sometimes Falling is Better

He yawned as he got up from his bed. Blue hair covering some of his eyes, he glanced out the window. Raindrops fell against the window, creating interesting designs on the windowpane. He smiled. Tyson was a very optimistic person. A little rain couldn't bring him down. He stared for a few seconds, and he looked at the clock. 7:45, he went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Hey gramps?" he called. Silence. "Grandpa? Are you here?" He was getting nervous, his Grandfather was always here to make him breakfast. He ran up to his Grandpa's room. He glanced in, to see his father on the floor, his eyes unmoving. "GRANDPA?" He ran over to him, feeling for a pulse. Nothing. "WAKE UP!" He screamed "WHY ARE YOU LYING HERE, GET UP!" Tyson tried to move him, his Grandfather was as limp as a rag doll. He ran over to the phone and dialed 911. "AMBULANCE? THIS IS TYSON GRANGER! MY GRANDFATHERS DEAD, PLEASE HURRY. I LIVE AT ----------------- PLEASE HURRY!" Tyson dropped the phone, not bothering to hang it up. "Wake up Grandpa…Why won't you wake up."

Tyson looked blearily at the nurse. He had been there for almost 9 hours. He didn't understand any word she has said, except the fact that his Grandfather had just had some sort of seizure and died. She patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"It was just his time." Tyson shrugged the nurse off, staring into space. "I'm sure your friends would want to know about this." She was treated with a look. Not a look of contempt, or hate, just sadness, mixed in with a little longing feeling.

"I have no where to go…I lived with my gramps…He's gone now." He got up and went to the phone. Dialing a number he said "Max…Its Tyson…Gramps is dead…Can I live with you until I can find a place of my own?" a shocked yell sounded from the other end.

"He died? Oh god Tyson I live close I'll be there soon. Call Ray and Kai, they would want to know…"

"Not yet…Can't…Be here soon." He placed the receiver down, sliding down into a chair, he began to cry again, sobbing uncontrollably. He heard a voice, concerned and worried.

"Tyson!" he got up and looked at a blonde, who was running toward him.

"Max…" Tyson leapt into him, sobbing into his shoulder. "Max…He…Gramps…" Max embraced him, patting his head.

"Shh…it will be fine, I promise…" He kept crying, clinging on to Max like a two year old who is lost in a mall, and has found its mother. "Come to my house ok? We can take care of you… You'll be ok." Tyson nodded weakly, being led out by Max.

He placed Tyson down onto his bed, giving him a glass of water. It was dark outside, it got darker in December. Max sat down on the bed beside him, wiping his tears form his eyes. "Do you want anything?" Tyson nodded.

"Can you stay with me? I don't feel very good…" he began to tear again.

"Of course…I'll call Ray and Kai tomorrow." He slipped out of his jeans and shirt got out his pajamas. Tyson stared at the water in his glass. Max slipped under the covers as Tyson placed the water on the bedside table. He curled up to Max, wrapping his arms around him. Max rubbed his back consolingly. Tyson cried silently, until he finally went to sleep at around 12. Max lay his head against the boys next to him. His eyes were sad. _Why Tyson?_ He kept asking. _Why? _

Max woke up first, the memories of last night still fresh in his mind. Tyson was sleeping in his arms, as he got up, he placed him down on the bed. Tyson lay there, dried tears on his face. He grabbed the cordless and went outside into the hallway. "Hello? Ray, its Max. Listen, Tyson is having some problems…His Grandfather just died…Last night…He didn't want to call you guys, said he wasn't ready for more…He's asleep…You want to call Kai? Ok…Bye." He walked into his room, seeing Tyson still in the same position as before. He called the school. "This is Max Tate…Yeah I can't come to school today…Tyson's Grandpa just died…Yeah I know, Dad and Mom are away…Thanks." He pressed end, and cuddled beside Tyson. _I don't want to see you like this... Don't worry. I'm here. _

Tyson woke up to a warm sensation. He glanced up, to see Max looking down upon him.

"Your awake Ty." Tyson nodded slowly, hugging his friend tightly.

"Thanks Max, for letting me stay. I must have been such a bother." Max gently grasped his shoulders, and looked straight into his eyes.

"Your never a bother, Ty." He embraced him once more.

"Max? Ty?" Ray walked in the door, followed by Kai. Max glanced into the hallway.

"Hi Ray. Kai." He acknowledged Kai with a pert nod. Kai glanced, then moved around him.

""Where's Tyson?" He looked in the room and saw Tyson wrapped in a blanket, with a mug of hot chocolate on the couch. He looked at him. "Tyson…" Kai approached him, and Tyson muttered.

"Hello Kai." Kai knelt down so that he was directly in front of Tyson.

"We're here for you Tyson, don't forget that, Ok?" Tyson nodded. Ray walked in followed by Max.

"Tyson, hey." Ray sat beside him and put a comforting arm around Tyson. He received no reaction except a nod and a 'Hello Ray'.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Max went and made some popcorn anyway. Ray held Tyson closer. Kai got up and went upstairs to use the washroom. Max took the popcorn near Ray and Tyson. Kai came downstairs and they decided to watch the movie The Aviator. Kai and Ray sat on the floor and Tyson cuddled up to Max. (A/N yes this is going to be a POSSIBLE shounenai fiction) Ray and Kai left, leaving Tyson and Max alone.

"Tyson, are you sure your ok?" Tyson nodded, and glanced at Max.

"Have you ever been scared Max? Have you ever felt that one by one everyone that you love is being taken away?" Tyson began to tear again. "Or that if you love someone they will leave you as well?" Tyson looked away, starting to cry.

"Tyson…" Max put a hand on his shoulder. Tyson moved closer and embraced Max. "I'm not going to leave you, I promise." Tyson held Max close, hoping that they will never part.

Please Read and Review, I also don't know how to create new chapters, so please, in the reviews can you tell me this? Thank you.


	2. Demons

Carrying Their Pain

Tyson grinned. "Thanks man, I'm glad you're my friend." Max smiled.

"Thanks." Max got up and ordered some pizza. The watched Rush Hour 2 (A/N BEST FUCKING MOVIE EVER!) which relieved some of the pressure. Tyson was almost feeling happy by 10 o clock, when they went to bed. Tyson was still a little scared, so he snuggled in with Max. "Good night Tyson." Tyson let himself drift into dreamland.

"Goodnight Max…"

Max got up, and gently roused Tyson. "Ty, we gotta go to school, it's like 7:30." Tyson moaned, and opened his eyes.

"Fine." He rolled over and crawled out of bed. Tyson was not a morning person. "Um Max?"

"Yeah Tyson?"

"Can I borrow some clothes?"

"Yeah, let me get some for you." Max rummaged around and brought out a pair of jeans and a plain black shirt. "Take these, ok? I'm going to change in the bathroom." Max left. Tyson got on the clothes and went downstairs for some cereal. He got some Rice Crispies and sat down with a bowl and some milk. Max came down and had some as well. They wolfed it down and headed over to Tyson's old house for his backpack.

"Hey guys!" Rei waved at them from the other side of the street and ran over to them. His simple black ponytail swished in the wind as he came over to them, giving Max and Tyson a hug.

"Hey Rei!" Tyson returned the hug, feeling the cool skin of Rei against his arm. They began walking as a threesome, until Rei broke the silence.

"Ty…I really wasn't expecting you to be at school today." Tyson sighed, flipping his hair back.

"It's best if I do…I don't want to suddenly come to school and people will be like "Oooh where were you Tyson?"I swear it would never stop." He kicked a pop bottle, and it skidded across the pavement. Max rubbed his shoulder.

"Don't worry Tyson, it's ok. We're here for you." Tyson smiled. Not one of pure stupidity, but one of true love with a little sadness mixed in.

"I know."

Tyson walked the hallways to his locker, ignoring whispers from the crowd. _Did you hear? Tyson went all emo last night. _Tyson shrugged it off, and thought he must be hearing things. _His grandfather died eh? _Tyson didn't believe it. Who would tell? _I heard that Max kid let him stay at his house. What a fucking loser, letting Tyson stay in his house. _Tyson felt tears sting his blue-purple eyes. _Who cares about him? I mean lok at the guy, he's a fucking queer…_ Tyson ducked into the washroom, and locked himself into one of the stalls. He pressed his hands against the door, wondering what to do. _I need to get out of here. _He got up, and exited through the other door, so he was in the playground. He began to walk. He didn't know where, he didn't really care. After what seemed like a millennia passed. He suddenly registered where he was. The grass were glistening in the light as Tyson knelt down to pick up a blade of it, twirling it between his fingers. _Damn, why wasn't anything simple anymore? _He glanced around the park that he had played in as a child. Then, it was a place of fun, excitement and laughter, now it was a place of quiet beauty. He walked over to the tree beside the sandbox, and sat down, leaning against the thick beautiful oak.

"I remember this place." A quiet voice said to the left of him. _Max…_ "We used to play as little kids here." He sat down beside Tyson, ruffling his hair. "Remember that time we were playing with the sandbox and someone took your toy truck?" Tyson couldn't help but smile. "He was almost 3 years older then us, we were around 7, right?" Tyson nodded.

"And then you hit him over the head with your shovel until he gave it back to me?" Max blushed. "I remember that day…"

_ANIME FLASHBACK!_

_A little blonde boy was playing in the sandbox, his toy shovel digging up chunks of sand and throwing it over his shoulder. _

_"Hi!" A blue haired kid walked over to him, and pointed at the hole. "Whatcha doing?"_

_"Digging a hole. You wanna help" He nodded. _

_"Do I!"_

_"So whats your name?" The blonde boy offered the other one the shovel, letting him dig with the better tool._

_'Tyson. And yours?"_

_"Max." Max curiously looked over at Tyson's truck. "Wow! Nice toy!" _

_"Thanks! Do you wanna be friends?" Max smiled. _

_"Ok!" Just then a tall boy came up to them and grabbed Tyson's truck. _

_"Hey! You took my tru-" the boy pushed him down._

_"So get another one you loser." Tyson's eyes began to water._

_"Don't talk like that to my friend!" Max grabbed the shovel and brought it down hard on the kids head._

_"Hey what the hell?" Max beat him on the head repetitively, until he finally gave Tyson the truck._

_"Tha-tha-thanks." Max gave him back the truck, sitting down beside him._

_"No one messes with my friends. And that's a promise."_

_IT'S OVER!_

Tyson sighed, putting his head on Max's shoulder. "Tyson, remember what I said about the friends thing? It's true. Mess with my friend and you are seriously screwed." Tyson snuggled closer to Max.

"They're saying things at our school."Max nodded.

"I heard."

"They say that they know my grandfather died. They say-" Max kissed his forehead gently.

"That you and me are losers?" Tyson nodded sadly.

"Yes..."

"Well, there is always one thing that you MUST know, before anything else in life." Tyson looked up, eyes brimming with tears, his lips slightly puffy, asking Max 'What?' with his eyes. "Fuck the rules." And he kissed Tyson gently, and pulled him in close. Tyson was in no state to fight back as the boy hugged him tightly. "I…Love you Ty." Tyson closed his eyes and snuggled into his boy pillow.

"I love you to Maxie."

Tyson and Max walked into school, even though there was about ten minutes left. They held each others hand, smiling and blushing slightly. They just kind of walked the hallways in silence. They were walking beside the lockers, when Tyson got a clever plan. He stood in front of Max with a grin on his face.

"Wanna make a scene?" Max blushed, biting his lip.

"Ok…But how?" Tyson moved closer to the American, their noses touching lightly.

"I have an idea." He pressed his lips against Max's, bringing him in closer, and biting his lower lip, asking for entry. Max complied, letting Tyson force him into the lockers. They heard the final bell, but didn't really care as the students filled out of their classrooms, stopping dead as they saw the scene in front of them.

"Look! Tyson and Max are fags!" One kid called out. Max didn't stop making out, but stuck out his middle finger. He heard laughter. Then he heard Ray's voice.

"Tyson and Max? Whoa!" They broke apart, glancing around at the crowd. An akward silence followed, until Kai came up to them.

"Please refrain from that again." Tyson laughed, and put his hand around Max's waist.

"Aaaw Kai!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I came out of class with nothing on my mind, listening to Ray talk about the math test we just had. It was then we walked onto Tyson and Max showing their affection in front of the school. At first I was happy for them, but it was then when the realization of it hit. _Max and Tyson. _My Tyson, making out with that naïve piece of shit. I was angry, and Ray was a little shocked himself. Max isn't worthy of him. He is my idiot. Besides, doesn't Max see that he is obviously hated by me? Why does he even attempt to talk to me. I hate you Max.

Of course I didn't let it show, I simply went up to them and told them to stop fucking around in public. I doubt I will ever confess my feelings for Tyson, I guess I will have to let him be with Max. Besides…Tyson doesn't like me.

Life is perfect.

The days past. They turned into months. Those turned into years. One of them forgot about that day, but he shall never forget it again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was walking down the street, attempting to ignore my massive headache. On any normal day, I would have gotten an Advil from my cupboard, but I was out. Lucky me. I turned on my phone as I was walking. Two new text messages apparently. One was from Tyson. _Hey Ray, me and Max are going to a motel for a few days. We need some time away from everything. Sorry about it!_ I groaned. I was heading over to his house to borrow some Advil, but apparently that was no longer an option. I guess I could head over to Kai's, considering I have no money for my own. Plus, which pharmacy would be open at 3 o clock in the morning?

I got there at around 3:30. Kai lived in a very small, crappy apartment on his own, which was pretty weird, considering his family was pretty rich, and that he was only 17. I noticed the door was slightly ajar, and I invited myself in. It was pretty disgusting. A carton of milk was opened and was precariously perched on a pile of books. I checked the label. _Expiration date: 60, 8, 13. _That was a week and a half ago. I gagged and put it back down, walking around cautiously. "Hello?" I called experimentally, but I got no reply, so I continued into the other room. I saw some posters cluttered on the far wall and a photograph on the side table of his bed. I glanced at it. On it was Max and Tyson smiling and embracing each other. It was Max's 14 birthday, as I recall. Black ink was leaching from Max's face throughout the rest of his body in a sick, bloody way. And put the photograph down with a little fear. I noticed that one of the posters ends was overturned, and a photograph was plastered on the wall. I looked more closely. It was Tyson smiling beside a water fountain. I tore down the poster. More pictures all of Tyson. Sometimes Max was in them, and he had always been turned into some sort of demon. I could feel this sickness inside my stomach, and my mind screamed viciously at me to get out. But no, I could not. I pulled down another poster. More pictures. More demons. I felt my blood pounding inside my head, and the bile rising in my throat. I opened his draw, and I saw a lock of blue hair in a wooden case with a glass covering. A picture of Tyson was propped up beside it. I looked into the next drawer, and saw a lock of Max's hair taped to a picture of him. Only this picture had changed. Black ink had created a sinister smile on him, and his eyes had been changed, so he had no pupil or iris. His body was covered in blood.

"Hello." I felt all my energy explode as he whirled around, staring right into the face of Kai. I was frozen in terror as I noticed the knife he had dangling by his side. "Do you like what you see?"

"Kai." I could only speak in whispers as I attempted to find a way out. But he was blocking the door.

"Do you like my artwork?" Kai was smiling an odd smile as he said this, causing me to gag. He reached onto his desk, and pulled out more pictures. "Here, take a look." He threw a black notebook at me, and I felt it hit me in the chest and clatter to the ground. I carefully flipped it open to the first page. It was Tyson holding a heart, and Max bleeding off to the side. He nearly puked. "There's more." I turned the page. It was Max nailed to a tree with a staples. Tyson was on the other side of the tree, holding a stapler. I flipped through it. Dead Max. Dead Max. Dead Max. Naked Tyson. Dead Max. Dead Max. Dead Max. I felt myself drop the book to the floor. Kai was still smiling, his facial expression had not changed. "Don't do that. I love my artwork." He approached me with his knife. "Ï love my artwork almost as much as I love him." I felt myself fly into the wall, in a spread eagle position. Kai moved his clotheson the floor out of the way, and began to draw a star. Only then did I realize it was a pentagram. He stood in the middle of it, and began to chant in which I could only guess was Latin. I saw black lines encircle me, and bind me, making me thrash, or at least attempt to. "You saw my artwork. Now you must forget it." I tried to remember the teachings from China. The old way. I quickly mumbled a chant under my breath, and felt myself drop to the floor. What I had chanted was what peopel chanted when they thought a demon was upon them. To amek it go away. For a moment, Kai looked shocked, but soon regained his posture and attacked me. I rolled to the side, and made a break for the door. It closed with a slam. I turned to see Kai standing there, covered in blood. "You think you can escape me Ray?" Then, it occurred to me. Kai's eyes were crimson. This Kai's were bright red. Almost a crazy glittering feel to them. I saw the knife embedded into his hand. It must have slipped.

"You're hurt." Kai smiled even bigger, as though his face would break.

"Oh no. You mean this?" He held up his hand with the knife clearly stuck in it. He removed it with a squelch. I vomited on the floor. He threw the knife at me, and I ducked. I tried to open the door, but to no avail. I felt hands close around my neck. I looked into Kai's eyes to see the madness in them. I suddenly felt a surge of strength coursing through me. I broke free of him, and leapt out the window. It was a good four story drop, but my roll decreased the impact. I ran. I don't know where, but I knew why. Kai. I had to get away from Kai.

Happy happy.

I'm so happy.


End file.
